csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Coldzera
|} Marcelo "coldzera" David (ur. 31 października 1994) jest brazylijskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie SK Gaming. Drużyny *201?-??-?? — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Brazylia vTi *201?-??-?? — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Brazylia Insight *201?-??-?? — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Brazylia GamerHouse *201?-??-?? — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Brazylia Afterall Gaming *201?-??-?? — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Brazylia SemXorah *201?-??-?? — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Brazylia GoldenGlory *201?-??-?? — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Brazylia Baixissimo Nivel *2014-08-05 — 2015-07-17 - 35px|Brazylia Dexterity Team *2015-07-28 — 2016-07-01 - 35px|Brazylia Luminosity Gaming *2016-07-01 — nadal - 35px|Brazylia SK Gaming Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'MLG Major Championship: Columbus' (2016) #'ESL Pro League Season 3' (2016) #'ESL One: Cologne 2016' (2016) #'cs_summit' (2017) #'Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Sydney' (2017) #'DreamHack Summer 2017' (2017) Historia *Coldzera bywał w różnych drużynach w CS:GO, takich jak np. vTi, Insight czy SemXorah. 2014 *'5 sierpnia 2014' - coldzera dołączył do swojej pierwszej dużej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie Dexterity Team. 2015 *'17 lipca 2015' - coldzera opuścił drużynę Dexterity Team. *'28 lipca 2015' - coldzera dołączył on do drużyny Luminosity Gaming, gdzie wszedł za zqk. *'27 września 2015' - coldzera został zablokowany na 2 dni przez ESL ESEA za przeprowadzone naruszenie zasad. 2016 *'3 kwietnia 2016' - coldzera wraz ze składem Luminosity Gaming wygrał turniej MLG Columbus 2016, po pokonaniu drużyny 30px|WNP Natus Vincere wynikiem 2:0. *'21 kwietnia 2016' - Dodano nowe graffiti na mapie Mirage przedstawiające zdarzenie z coldzerą i jego akcją z bronią AWP. *'1 lipca 2016' - Cały skład Luminosity Gaming został przejęty przez organizację SK Gaming. *'10 lipca 2016' - coldzera wraz ze składem SK Gaming wygrał turniej ESL One Cologne 2016, po pokonaniu drużyny 30px|USA Team Liquid wynikiem 2:0. *'21 listopada 2016' - coldzera zdobył tytuł najlepszego gracza e-sportowego podczas gali eSports Industry Awards 2016. *Coldzera zajął 1. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2017 *'10 lipca 2017' - coldzera razem z: 30px|Brazylia FalleN'em, 30px|Brazylia felpsem, 30px|Brazylia ferem, 30px|Brazylia TACO, 30px|Niemcy Alexandrem Müllerem oraz 30px|Bułgaria Valerim Kirovem zagrali mecz w piłkę nożną przeciwko drużynie 30px|Polska Virtus.pro. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 5-4 na korzyść właśnie SK Gaming - wygrali oni 100 tysięcy dolarów, które zostaną przekazane na cele charytatywne (50% dla 30px|Niemcy niemieckich organizacji charytatywnych, a drugie 50% dla 30px|Brazylia brazylijskich). Ciekawostki *Na mapie Mirage dodano graffiti przedstawiające AWP ze skrzydłami. Zostało to dodane po akcji coldzery przeciwko drużynie 35px|USA Team Liquid, w której zdobył cztery zabójstwa AWP, w tym dwa w skoku jednym strzałem na turnieju MLG Major Championship: ColumbusMLG Columbus 2016: coldzera vs. Liquid. Najbardziej znana akcja Za najbardziej znaną akcję coldzery można uznać akcję dwóch zabójstw w skoku jednym strzałem z broni AWP na mapie Mirage przeciwko drużynie 30px|USA Team Liquid na turnieju MLG Major Championship: Columbus: 500px|coldzera jumpshot coldzera jumpshot Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Brazylia Mors' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Otwarta dywizja: Brazylia (2013) '35px|Brazylia Afterall Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce BGL 2013 - Battle: Week 7 (2013) '35px|Brazylia semXorah' *Pierwsze miejsce BGL 2013 - Battle: Week 12 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce BGL 2013 - Battle: Week 17 (2013) '35px|Brazylia Baixissimo Nivel' *3/4 miejsce X5 Mega Arena (2014) '35px|Brazylia Dexterity Team' *Pierwsze miejsce Circuito Game7 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 18: Otwarta dywizja - Brazylia (2015) *Drugie miejsce Liga Games Academy Season 1: Dywizja 1 (2015) '35px|Brazylia Brazylia' *Pierwsze miejsce TWC 2015: Południowoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Brazylia Luminosity Gaming' *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce WinOut.net CS:GO Championship (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *Drugie miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2015 - Fall (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage 3 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje Ameryki Północnej (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Games Academy Show Match (2015) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Północnoamerykańska profesjonalna dywizja (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Finały profesjonalnej dywizji (2015) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Cup (2015) *Czwarte miejsce RGN Pro Series (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Ameryka Północna (2015) *5/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose (2015) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: Finały (2015) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV: Ameryka (2015) *Trzecie miejsce RGN Freedom Cup (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce MAX5 Invitational (2016) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV - Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2016 (2016) '35px|Brazylia Team Zews' *Pierwsze miejsce Games Academy Show Match 2 (2016) '35px|Brazylia Luminosity Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Austin 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3: Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) '35px|Brazylia SK Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Wild Wild Bootcamp - Show match 1 (2016) *1/2 miejsce Wild Wild Bootcamp - Show match 2 (2016) '35px|UE Uchiha' *Drugie miejsce Wild Wild Bootcamp - Show match 3 (2016) '35px|Brazylia SK Gaming' *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2016 - Fall (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Północnoamerykańska liga rozwoju (2016) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Północnoamerykańska promocja (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *3/4 miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *Drugie miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Finały (2016) *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *11/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *9/11 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce cs_summit (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Sydney (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *Drugie miejsce Subaru Invitational 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5: Finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *5/8 miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Gamers Club Masters 2017 - Legend Challenge (2017) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: New York 2017 (2017) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) |-| Broadcast= Gościnny komentator *'cs_summit' (2017) |-| Skórki broni związane z coldzerą AWP "Asiimov" ze StatTrakiem Najważniejsze momenty *coldzer4 x KaBuM /GA Masters League 1 *Cold 4k vs TTT ~ Liga ESEA *cold x Liquid (iBP Fall Invitational) *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 3 NA Closed Qual: coldzera vs. Games Academy *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 3 Finals: coldzera vs. TSM *coldzera vs. Cloud9 - DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 *SL i-League StarSeries XIV Finals: coldzera vs. Na'Vi *coldzera vs Astralis - INSANE cz-75 4k @DreamHack Leipzig Semifinals *MLG Columbus 2016: coldzera vs. Liquid *DreamHack Austin 2016: coldzera vs. Liquid *ESL One Cologne 2016: coldzera vs. Virtus.pro *coldzera vs. compLexity - ESL Pro League Season 4 North America *coldzera vs. FaZe - ELEAGUE Major *coldzera - HLTV MVP by ZOWIE of cs_summit *coldzera vs. FaZe - IEM Sydney 2017 *coldzera - HLTV MVP by ZOWIE of IEM Sydney 2017 *coldzera vs. CLG - ESL Pro League Season 5 North America *coldzera vs. Cloud9 - Subaru Invitational 2017 *coldzera vs. Immortals - Subaru Invitational 2017 *coldzera vs. mousesports - DreamHack Open Summer 2017 *coldzera vs. Immortals - DreamHack Open Summer 2017 *coldzera - HLTV MVP by ZOWIE of DreamHack Open Summer 2017 *coldzera vs. Cloud9 - ESL One Cologne 2017 *coldzera vs. PENTA - PGL Major Krakow 2017 *coldzera vs. BIG - PGL Major Krakow 2017 *coldzera vs. North - DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px PGL Major Kraków 2017 150px150px150px Kategoria:Brazylijscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Supporty Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora